Mi pasado no me deja amarte
by ChibiNekoCG
Summary: Inuyasha resive una maldicion made in la perra de Kikyo ta bueno leanlo!!!


Ohayou!!!!!

Este es el primer fic de inuyasha que hago yo solita (ya que yo fui una de las autoras de Los brazaletes encantados) Bueno solo espero que les guste ..........

Mi pasado no me deja amarte 

Cap.1: Nunca debi decear que pase algo diferente 

Nos encontramos en la epoca de las guerras civiles , es decir la epoka del Sengoku.....

En un dia como cualquiera Kagome  (que se encontraba en la epoca de Inuyasha ) estaba escribiendo en su diario intimo...

Querido diario : 

que te puedo contar hoy es un dia como cualquiera......

Miroku esta pidiendole a cada chica con la que se cruza que tengan un susesor con el , Sango esta pegandole con un coco en la cabeza , Kaede-baba esta cosinando , Shippo esta jugando por ahi , Inuyasha y Kouga no hacen mas que pelear y yo ..........bueno la verdad es que decidi escribir todo lo que me pasa dia a dia en la epoca del Sengoku , ayer mi madre me entrego este diario por que le parecio una buena idea que exprese lo que siento almenos escribiendo y no se que mas me dijo por que estaba muy apurada ......pero en fin creo que no fue una buena idea ya que no siento un cambio muy grande en mi ......de hecho creo que es una perdida de tiempo ya que si tengo que escribir todo lo que pasa todos los dias seria copiar la primera hoja ya que siempre pasa lo mismo.........cuando va a cambiar ese Miroku...claro que me gustaria mas que cambie Inuyasha .....no soporto que me trate mal...pobre Kouga siempre le pega ....en fin no se que te puedo contar  espero que mañana pase algo interesante....

En ese momento .....

Shippo: Kagome ya esta lista la cena 

Kagome : enseguida voy!!!

Kagome sierra con candado su diario y se va a comer...

Luego de la cena .....

Inuyasha : se tiene que quedar este lobo sarnoso??!!

Kouga: callate el sarnoso eres tu Hanyou !!!!...¿verdad Kagome mi amor??

Kagome : este ....yo ....bueno...

Inuyasha : a quien le dices mi amor

Kouga : a ti no .......no nunca!!!!!!

Inuyasha : que chistosito

Kouga : y.......¿por que no puedo decirle "mi amor " a Kagome-chan??? si no es nada tuyo.

Kagome:.....

Inuyasha: este yo.....

Miruko: hay pero se se nota a Kilometros!!!!!!! Inuyasha acaso me vas a negar que amas a kagome-dono??? tu me lo digiste

Todos : que!!!!!!!!

Kagome: co..como asi?

Inuyasha: houshi mentiroso!!!!!!!!

Miroku: hay Inuyasha que no te de pena estas en confianza , y mira que bueno que soy que le dije a Kagome lo que sentias por ella ... te quite un gran peso de encima .

Inuyasha:  hay miroku pero que mentiroso eres , yo jamas te pude haber dicho tal estupides!!!!

quien querria estar con esa niña fea y tonta¿???

Kagome muy enojada: mejor me voy a dormir no quiero escuchar mas esto y mucho menos quiero ver a Inuyasha

En ese momento Inuyasha le hace una cara de burla a Kagome 

Kagome: a si??!! .....OSUWARI,OSUWARI,OSUWARI,OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha empieza a saltar como si le estubiesen dando ataques epilepticos...hasta que por fin cae al suelo con mucha fueza....

Kagome: Inuyasha no baka!!!

Y esta se va a su cuarto o lo que sea ......

Inuyasha: @.@ oro?

Al dia siguiente......

Sango: buenos dias Kagome-chan!!!

Kagome: Konichiwa minna-san!!

Kagome : hola Inuyasha..

Inuyasha : que ya no estas mas enojada conmigo??

Kagome: para tu informacion saludar es de buena educacion y no te perdone!!!!

Inuyasha: ah bueno entonces hola pero para tu informacion yo soy el que esta enojado contigo ....

ahora quien me cura el dolor de espalda !!!!!!

Kagome: pues lo siento mucho pero fue tu culpa!!!

Kouga: es verdad Inuyasha , asi no se trata a las mujeres ......

Inuyasha: tu callate lobo de 4ta

Kouga : a quien le llamas lobo de cuarta perro de $%&$%&$·$%

Inuyasha : a ti lobo de 4ta y sabes que eres $%$&·$%·%$& de ·%&$%%&

Kouga : a si??

Shippo : que significa %&$&%$/·%

Miroku: significa &/$%/%$%/$%$

Sango : como puedes explicarle a un niño lo que significa $&%%&$&$%&%&

Miriku: pero.....

Inuyasha: lobo de $%&%&%

Kouga : perro de %&·$·$%·

Kagome : hay ya callense que me desesperan!!!!!!!!

Todos : bueno pero no te enojes!!!!!!

Una media hora despues ....

Inuyasha : bueno listos o no ya nos tenemos que ir a buscar los fragmentos de la shikon no tama!!!

Kagome : yo ya estoy lista 

Todos salieron en busca de los fragmentos ya era la tarde

Inuyasha : hay Kagome no sientes ningun fragmanto cerca ¿que se rompio tu radar?

Kagome : pues mas bien creo que hoy no estamos de suer..

Pero antes que pudiera terminar la frace Kagome y los demas pudieron sentir una energia maligna ....

Miroku: esa energia 

Sango : es de 

Inuyasha y Kagome : Kikyo!

Kouga : no la zombie no!!!!!uff que olor a muerte !!!!!

En ese momento aparece Kikyo ...

Kikyo: Inuyasha...

Depronto desaparece Kikyo...

Kouga :que ya tan rapido??

Kagome donde esta Inuyasha

Miroku: es verdad no esta ...

Kouga : si ya era hora de que el perro sarnoso se fuera !!

Todos: ¬.¬ Kouga!!!!!

Kouga: queee??

Todos : que te calles!!!

Inuyasha se encontraba en algo asi como una dimencion desconocida.....

Inuyasha : Kikyo que quieres ahora!!!!

Kikyo: vengarme (que novedad!)

Inuyasha : pero no te vengaste ya ?

Kikyo: no del todo

Inuyasha: y se puede saber cuando terminas??

Kikyo: la amas??

Inuyasha: que??

Kikyo: a la mujer que posee mi alma , la amas verdad¿?

Inuyasha : creo que entre nosotros ya no puede haber secretos no?

Kikyo:....

Inuyasha : pues si lo quieres saber , si , si la amo

Kikyo: ya veo

Depronto Inuyasha y Kikyo vuelven a aparecer en donde estaban todos 

Kagome: Kikyo!

Depronto Kikyo se acerca a Kagome y le lanza un poder que al parecer era una maldicion pero Inuyasha se atraviesa de manera de que la maldicion le cae a el y este cae inconciente.

Kagome: Inuyasha yamete!!!

Pero ya era tarde inuyasha estaba en el suelo totalmente inconciente ...

Kagome :  que le hiciste 

Kikyo: que tonto fue si no se hubiera atravezado , pero igual es lo mismo..

ahora todos los sentimientos de amor , amistad y esas basuras se transformaran en sentimientos de ira y odio profundo

Kagome:maldita

Kagome empieza a llora ......

Y en ese momento Kikyo se va .....

Kagome piensa: nunca debi decear que pasara algo diferente....

Buenooooooo y asi termina el primer cap de este fic espero que les haya gustado y ya saben si quieren que lo siga por favor envien review , a por alguna duda , queja , tomataso, carta bomba por favor no duden mandar un mail a                  Chibi_Neko666@hotmail.com! 

                                               sayounara taiski

no a la guerra!    


End file.
